fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Spokojnie, to tylko Kotek
Chris: -Ostatnio w Dżungli Totalnej Porażki...16 zawodników przyjechało do nas, byli wielcy wygrani(pokazują jak Zabójcze Pumy się cieszą) oraz wielcy przegrani(pokazują na Wrzeszczące Goryle przy ognisku)...Ostatecznie odpadł Cody, kamery zwierzeń pokazały Heather jak zmienia głosy, TO NIE UCZCIWE....TO ZNACZY MÓWI SIĘ TRUDNO....Kto dzisiaj przeżyje naszą DŻUNGLE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! (czołówka) Wszyscy śpią, tylko nie Courtney i Bridgette, które uprawiają Jogę... Kiedy obozowicze wychodzą z domków przestają i idą na śniadanie... Bridgette: -Kręgosłup mnie boli... Courtney: -Nie martw się, na pierwszych lekcjach też tak miałam...Musisz się tylko przyzwyczaić Tymczasem Harold podchodzi po śniadanie: -Chef'ie, czy w tym czymś jest laktoza? Jestem na to uczulony...Dostaje wtedy ataku padaczki... Chef: -JAK JESTEŚ NA WOJNIE TO JESZ CO MASZ.... Duncan: -Ale przecież nie jesteśmy na wojnie... Chef: -CZY KTOŚ CIE PYTAŁ O ZDANIE ŻOŁNIERZU?? Gwen: -Nie ważne, nigdy nie był na żadnej wojnie.... Wchodzi Chris: -Obozowicze, dziś pójdziecie do lasu i będziecie musieli znaleść zwierze, odpowiadające waszej drużynie...Macie na to 24 godziny, gdy je już znajdziecie i unieruchomicie, przyniesiecie je do obozu, do klatki przy ognisku.... Bridgette: -Ale nie będziemy go zabijać, prawda? Chris: -Nie, macie je tylko Unieruchomić.... Heather: -Niby jak mamy złapać Goryla gołymi rękami?? Chris: -Nie mam pojęcia....To już wasza sprawa, aha i zostało wam już tylko 23 godziny i 55 minut wiec lepiej już idźcie.... Wszyscy wybiegli do lasu.... Courtney: -No dobra, ja i Izzy poszukamy Pumy na drzewie, wy szukajcie jej tu na ziemi Duncan: -Chwila moment, dlaczego my na ziemi a wy na drzewach?? Courtney: -Ponieważ, Izzy i ja potrafimy skakać po drzewach, jeśli któreś z was też to potrafi, może iść z nami... Nikt nie odpowiadał... Courtney: -Wiedziałam....Choć Izzy I skoczyły na drzewo i po nich skakały Pokój Zwierzeń Geff: -Courtney może i trochę się wymądrza, ale to dobry plan Tymczasem u Goryli... Heather: -Chris ZWARIOWAŁ!!! Gwen: -No co ty nie powiesz?! LeShawna: -Ma ktoś jakiś plan, na złapanie Goryla? Harold: -Chyba ja mam... Trent: -Mów, kolo... Harold: -Jestem uczulony na sierść Goryli, jeśli zacznę kichać, zwrócimy na siebie uwagę, a on pobiegnie za nami prosto do klatki... LeShawna: -No chociaż jedna osoba tutaj myśli... Minęło 12 godzin.... U Zabójczych Pum.... Bridgette: -Nie dam rady już dłużej iść, muszę odpocząć... Geff: -Wziąłem zapas wody, możesz się napić... Bridgette uśmiechnęła się do niego.... Pokój Zwierzeń Bridgette: -O matko JAKI ON JEST SŁONKI!!! .... Nagle zobaczyli jak Izzy spada z drzewa.... Izzy: -Cześć wam Courtney jeszcze nie wróciła?? Duncan: -A miała wrócić? Izzy: -Miała i to już pół godziny temu Owen: -A CO JEŚLI PUMA JĄ ZJADŁA!!!! Nagle sami usłyszeli ryk i zobaczyli Pume.... Geff: -WIEJMY!!!! Wszyscy krzyczeli aż dotarli do urwiska (nie klifu).... Owen: -JUŻ PO NAS!!!! Nagle z Drzew wyskoczyła Courtney z wielkim patykiem...Wymachiwała nim na różne strony, ale Puma w pewnym momencie, wyrwała jej patyk...puma skoczyła, Courtney tak samo, popchnęła Pume w krzaki i zaczęła z nią walczyć....nagle przestało się ruchać.. Wszyscy: -COURTNEY!!! Courtney, wyszła cała zadrapana i trochę pokrwawiona z krzaków, ciągnęła ogon pół martwej pumy...W końcu go puściła, popatrzyła się na drużynę i zemdlała, na szczęście Duncan złapał ją w porę... Duncan: -Weźcie Pumę i zanieśmy ją do tej Głupiej klatki... Owen, Geff i Izzy wzięli Pumę, a Justin w ogóle nic nie robił Tymczasem u Goryli... Harold zaczął kichać.... Gwen: -Świetnie, Goryle są już blisko.. Heather zaczęła krzyczeć na cały głos wiec Goryl ją zauważył i był nieźle wkurzony... Trent: -WIAAAAĆ!!! I uciekali,aż się kurzyło W obozie przy klatce czekał już Chris Goryle: -OTWÓRZ KLATKE!!!!OTWIERAJ KLATKĘ!!!!! Chris ją otworzył, a do klatki weszła tylko Heather.. Heather: -ZAMKNIJ KLATKĘ!!! Chris: -Na Pewno?! Heather: -ZAMYKAJ!!! Chris: -OK I zamknął klatkę a tam stado nierozwścieczonych Goryli... Pokój Zwierzeń Beth: -To za Cody'ego(i szatański uśmiech) Gwen: -Ehh, no cóż czasami dostaje się mały podarunek od życia (uśmiech i kciuki do góry) Chris: -No cóż Goryle, wasza dzisiejsza nagroda, to grupowe zjedzenie posiłków z dań które wam się tylko wymażą Goryle: -HURAAA!!!! W tym samym czasie przyszły Pumy... Bridgette: -O nie wyprzedzili nas.... Heather wyszła z Klatki.... Heather: -O tak Serferko, My Wygraliśmy, wy Przegraliście.... Gwen przestraszona: -Co się jej stało? Izzy: -Stoczyła walkę z Pumą którą niesiemy....Ale chyba zrobiła to na próżno... Chris: -Chyba tak, No cóż Pumy widzimy się na ceremonii... W Szpitalu obozowym, Courtney się już ocknęła, i czuła że wszystko ją boli....Duncan nakładał jej bandaże, bo Chef robił to tak mocno że Courtney chciała nawet raz uciec... Courtney: -Czemu to robisz? Przecież jesteś kryminalistą, a tacy jak ty nie są wrażliwi na ludzkie cierpienie... Duncan: -Nie wszyscy są tacy.... Courtney: -Wiesz kiedy miałam 6 lat było u nas włamanie do domu....Grozili nam śmiercią jeśli się ruszymy....Pamiętam tylko jak strzelali...nie do nas w różne strony....Ale strzelili też w bok mojego ojca....Padł a ja i mama nie mogłyśmy nic zrobić, bo i nas by zabił....tata wykrwawiał się, aż w końcu...Przestał się ruszać...Kiedy odeszli, postanowiłam że będę robić wszystko żeby nie widzieć jeszcze raz tego samego widoku, dlatego zapisałam się na rożne kursy. Duncan: -Przykro mi... Courtney zaczęła płakać i przytuliła się do Duncan'a Duncan: -No dobra, wiesz jeszcze nie skończyłem cię bandażować... Courtney: -Przepraszam..... Na ceremonii Bridgette: -Lepiej się czujesz Courtney? Courtney: -Tak, już lepiej Chris: -No dobra, Kwiaty Hibisku dostają Courtney,Bridgette,Geff,Duncan i Izzy.....Został mi ostatni kwiat i dwoje zawodników....Ostatni kwiat otrzymuje........ W Pokoju Zwierzeń: Courtney: -Justin nic nie robił, tylko chodził.... Chris: -Ostatni kwiat otrzymuje.........Owen, Justin, port wstydu czeka...Oglądajcie następny Odcinek DŻUNGLI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!